17/25
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 25-رَّبُّكُمْ أَعْلَمُ بِمَا فِي نُفُوسِكُمْ إِن تَكُونُواْ صَالِحِينَ فَإِنَّهُ كَانَ لِلأَوَّابِينَ غَفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 25-Rabbukum a’lemu bi mâ fî nufûsikum, in tekûnû sâlihîne fe innehu kâne lil evvâbîne gafûrâ(gafûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz * 2. a'lemu : en iyi bilir, daha iyi bilir * 3. bi mâ : o şeyi * 4. fî nufûsi-kum : nefslerinizde olanı (niyetinizi) * 5. in tekûnû : eğer olursanız * 6. sâlihîne : salihler * 7. fe : o zaman, böylece * 8. inne-hu : muhakkak o * 9. kâne : oldu * 10. li el evvâbîne (evvâb) (evvâbin) : evvab olanlar için, (ona) yönelip tövbe ederek ulaşanlar için, çok tövbe edenler için : (çok tövbe eden) : (çok tövbe edenler) * 11. gafûren : mağfiret edici, bağışlayıcı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 25-İçinizde ne var, Rabbiniz, sizden daha iyi bilir. Düzgün ve temiz kişiler olursanız şüphe yok ki o, tövbe edip hakka dönenlerin suçlarını örter. Ali Bulaç Meali * 25-Rabbiniz, sizin içinizdekini daha iyi bilir. Eğer siz salih olursanız, şüphesiz O da, (kendisine) yönelip dönenleri bağışlayıcıdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 25-Rabbiniz içlerinizdekini daha iyi bilir. Eğer salih kimseler olursanız şüphesiz O da tevbe edip kendine dönenleri bağışlayıcıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 25-İçinizde olanı en iyi Rabbiniz bilir. İyi kimselerseniz bilin ki O şüphesiz, Kendine baş vuranları bağışlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 25-Rabbiniz, içinizde olanı en iyi bilendir. Eğer siz iyi kişiler olursanız, şunu bilin ki Allah tövbeye yönelenleri çok bağışlayandır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 25-Rabbiniz sizin kalplerinizdekini çok iyi bilir. Eğer siz iyi olursanız, şunu bilin ki Allah, kötülükten yüz çevirerek tevbeye yönelenleri son derece bağışlayıcıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 25-Rabbiniz içinizdekileri çok iyi bilir. Erdemli davranırsanız, elbette O, tevbe edenleri bağışlayandır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 25-Rabbiniz içinizde olanları daha iyi bilir; eğer siz iyi kimseler iseniz, şüphesiz ki O, çok tevbe edenleri bağışlayıcıdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 25-Rabbınız nefislerinizdekini daha iyi bilir, eğer siz ehli salâh iseniz; Şüphesiz ki o çok tevbekâr olanlara bir gafûr bulunuyor, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 25-Rabbiniz sizin nefislerinizde olana ziyâdesiyle alîmdir. Eğer siz sâlih kimseler oldunuz ise artık şüphe yok ki, o hakka dönenler için bir ziyâde yarlığayıcı bulunmaktadır. Muhammed Esed * 25-İçinizde olanı en iyi Rabbiniz bilmektedir. Eğer dürüst ve erdemli kimseler iseniz, (hatalarınızı bağışlayacaktır): hem, bilin ki, (günahtan) dönüp Allah'a yönelenler için (gerçek) bağışlayıcı O'dur. Suat Yıldırım * 25-Rabbiniz ruhlarınızdaki duyguları pek iyi bilir. Eğer siz iyi kimseler iseniz şunu bilin ki Allah kötülüklerden, (özellikle anne ve babasına yaptığı kötü muamelelerden,) tövbe edenlere karşı, günahları çok affedicidir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 25-Rabbiniz içlerinizdekini daha iyi bilir. Eğer siz iyi kişiler olursanız şüphesiz O, tevbe edenleri bağışlayandır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 25-İçinizdekini en iyi Rabbiniz bilir. Eğer salih kimseler olursanız, şüphesiz O, kendisine sığınanları bağışlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 25-İçinizde olanı en iyi Rabbiniz bilir. Eğer siz iyi kimseler olursanız, hiç kuşkusuz O da kendisine yönelenler için çok bağışlayıcıdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 25-Benliklerinizin içindekini Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir. Eğer siz barışsever/iyi kişiler olursanız O, tövbeye sarılanları affeder. Yusuf Ali (English) * 25- Your Lord knoweth best what is in your hearts: If ye do deeds of righteousness, verily He is Most Forgiving to those who turn to Him again and again (in true penitence).(2207) M. Pickthall (English) * 25-Your Lord is Best Aware of what is in your minds. If ye are righteous, then lo! He was ever Forgiving unto those who turn (unto Him). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 25- Rabbiniz içinizden geçenleri çok iyi bilir. Eğer iyi kimseler olursanız elbette Allah çok tevbe edenleri bağışlayıcıdır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *23- Rabbin,(25) O'ndan başkasına kulluk etmemenizi(26) ve anne-babaya iyilikle-davranmayı emretti. Şayet onlardan biri veya ikisi senin yanında yaşlılığa ulaşırsa, onlara: "Öf" bile deme ve onları azarlama; onlara güzel söz söyle. 24- Onlara acıyarak alçakgönüllülük kanadını ger ve de ki: "Rabbim, onlar beni küçükken nasıl terbiye ettilerse Sen de onları esirge." 25- Rabbiniz, sizin içinizdekini daha iyi bilir. Eğer siz salih olursanız, şüphesiz O da, (kendisine) yönelip dönenleri bağışlayıcıdır.(27) 26- Akrabaya hakkını ver, yoksula ve yolda kalmışa da. İsraf ederek saçıp-savurma. 27- Çünkü saçıp-savuranlar, şeytanın kardeşleri olmuşlardır; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı nankördür. AÇIKLAMA 25. Buradan itibaren yer alan ayetlerde, İslâm'ın insan hayatının tüm yapısını üzerine dayandırmayı amaçladığı ana ilkeler ortaya konulmaktadır. Bunlar, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Mekke döneminin sona erdiği ve Medine döneminin başlayacağı sıralarda ilan edilen, tabir yerindeyse, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin bir manifestosunu oluşturmaktadırlar. Böylece herkes İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin hangi ideolojik, ahlâkî, kültürel, ekonomik ve hukukî ilkeler üzerine kurulacağını bilecektir. (Bkz. En'am Suresi 151-153 ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili açıklamalar.) 26. Bu emir çok geniş kapsamlıdır. Sadece Allah'tan başka bir ilâha tapmayı yasaklamakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda kişinin hiç tereddütsüz Allah'a ibadet ve itaat edip ona boyun eğmesi gerektiği anlamına da gelir. Sadece O'nun emirleri ve kanunları itaat edilmeye layık ve O'nun otoritesinin her şeyin üstünde olduğu kabul edilmelidir. Bu, sadece dini inanç ve kişisel uygulama ile sınırlı bir emir değildi, aynı zamanda Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Medine'de uygulanarak ortaya konulan ahlâkî, kültürel ve siyasal sistemin de temelini teşkil eden bir ilkeydi. Bu kurulan sistemin ilk ve en önemli dayanağı, ancak Allah'ın mabud, kanun koyucu ve hakim olarak kabul edilmesi ilkesiydi. 27. Bu ayet, insan üzerinde Allah'tan sonra en büyük hak sahibi olan kimselerin anne-baba olduğunu bildirmektedir. O halde çocuklar anne ve babalarına itaat etmeli, saygı göstermeli ve hizmet etmelidirler. Toplumdaki kollektif ahlâk, çocukların anne-babalarına müteşekkir ve saygılı olmalarını zorunlu kılmalıdır. Anne-baba nasıl çocukluklarında onları besleyip büyüttülerse, çocuklar da onlara aynı şekilde hizmet etmelidirler. Her şeyin ötesinde bu ayet sadece ahlâkî bir emir veya tavsiye değil, aynı zamanda ayrıntılarını hadis ve fıkıh kitaplarında bulabileceğimiz anne-babanın hak ve yetkilerinin dayanağı niteliğindedir. Bundan başka anne-babanın haklarını gözetme, onlara itaat ve saygılı davranış, İslâm toplum ve medeniyetinde maddi öğretimin ve ahlâkî eğitimin en önemli ögesini oluşturmaktadır. Tüm bunlar, İslâm devletinin aile hayatını kanunlar, hukukî düzenlemeler ve eğitim politikaları ile dengeli ve sağlıklı bir biçimde devam ettirmesi ve ailenin parçalanmasını engellemesi ilkesinin oluşmasını sağlayan emirlerdir. İslâm manifestosunun bu maddeleri sadece ahlâkî öğretilerle sınırlı kalmamış, zekatla ve sadaka ile ilgili emirlerin temelini de oluşturmuştur. Miras, vasiyet ve hibe ile ilgili hükümler bu maddelere dayanmaktadır. Yetimlerin hakları bunlarla belirlenmiş ve her beldenin bir yolcuyu en az üç gün bedava ağırlaması zorunlu kılınmıştır. Sonuç olarak tüm ahlâkî sistem, sevgi, cömertlik ve birlik duyguları yaratmak üzere şekillendirilmiştir. O denli ki, insanlar ne kanunla zorlanabilecek ne de emredilebilecek bu ahlâkî hakları, kendilerinden yerine getirmeye ve bunların önemini kavramaya başlamışlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *25. İçinizde olanı en iyi Rabbiniz bilmektedir. Eğer dürüst ve erdemli kimseler iseniz, bağışlayacaktır: (29) hem, bilin ki, (günahtan) dönüp Allah'a yönelenler için (gerçek) bağışlayıcı O'dur. 29 - Bu ilave yukarıdaki vecîz (lafzen ifade edilmemiş olan) cümlenin anlamını vermektedir (Taberî, Beğavî, Zemahşerî, Râzî). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *25. Rabbiniz sizin nef işlerinizde olanı çok iyi bilir. Eğer siz salih kimseler oldunuz ise artık şüphe yok ki, o, hakka dönenler için son derece bağışlayıcı bulunmaktadır. 25.'Ve ey insanlar!. (Rabbiniz) sizi besleyen, size lûtf ve ihsanda bulunan Kerim Yaratıcımız (sizin nefislerinizde olana) bütün kalbî düşüncelerinizi .'e özellikle ana ve babalarınıza karşı nasıl bir merhamet ve hürmet duygusu beslemekte olduğunuzu (çok iyi bilir) Artık pek samimane hareket etmelisiniz, ebeveynin haklarına da tam bir samimiyetle riayette bulunmalısınız, gösteriş için, samimi olmayan hareketlerden kaçınmalısınız (Eğer siz salih kimseler oldunuz ise) haddizatında takva sahibi, iyilik eden hukuka saygılı iseniz (artık) emin olunuz. (Şüphe yok ki, o) Kerem sahibi Yaratıcı (hakka döneenler için) insanlik icabı kendilerinden meydana gelmiş kusurlardan dönerek vakit vakit hayra, güzel muamelelere çalışanlar için (son derece bağışlayıcı bulunmaktadır) binaenaleyh ebeveyn hakkında yapılmış bir kusur var ise bundan vazgeçmeli, onların rızalarını, dualarını kazanmaya çalışmalı, haklarında lâzım şek'n hizmeti, yardımı yapmaktan geri durmamalıdır, İslâm terbiyesi, bunu icabetmektedir. "Kıymetü kadri hayati pederî bilmeyene" "Bildirir sonra zamane ne imiş kıymeti eb" Esat Muhlis Paşa